1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift control device or mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device or mechanism that performs a shift release operation one shift at a time.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Currently, there are many types of cable operated shifting devices currently being installed on bicycles. For example, some cable operated shifting devices have a single shift lever to operate a cable winding mechanism for both winding and releasing the cable. Other cable operated shifting devices have a pair of shift levers with a cable winding mechanism that rotates via a ratchet mechanism. With a two lever type of cable operated shifting device, operation of one of the shift lever causes the cable winder to rotate via the ratchet mechanism in one direction by one gear at a time. As a result, the cable is wound around the cable winder, and a shift is made by the shift mechanism from one gear to the next gear. Operation of the other shift lever causes the ratchet mechanism to be released and the cable winder to rotate in the other direction by one gear at a time. As a result, the cable that was wound on the cable winder is played out, and a shift is made in the opposite direction by the shift mechanism.
Some of these cable operated shifting devices allow for multiple gear shifts to occur in a single operation of a shift lever. While multiple shifting in a single operation has certain benefits, it also can have some drawbacks. In particular, with certain shifting devices with a multiple shifting operation, sometimes the shifter is difficult to control so as to perform a single shift. In other words, the rider will sometimes accidentally move the shift lever too far such that two gear shifts occur when only one is desired. This accidental multiple shifting operation is particularly problematic during a shifting operation in which the cable is released.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control (shifting) device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.